Before the Titans
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: After being trapped under the city while fighting the Hive Five, Starfire convinces the others to talk about their past. With no way to get out and with Robin hurt, they feel it is best to confide in their best friends troubles of their past lives. Not a Rob/Rae story but it does sort of focus on their brother/sister relationship. Every Titan is a main character in this story.


Hi everyone : ) I know I should probably should be working on my other story, but I couldn't figure out what to do with it. While I couldn't post anything for that, I decided to post this. Really hope you like it.

Oh and this is not a Rob/Rae fanfic. Not in the love kind of way anyway, but more in the brother/sister relationship they have :D

I don't know why I put this in Raven's POV, just fits I guess.

Italics mean thoughts

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Teen Titans. This is the only time I will mention this.

* * *

Raven's POV

It was dark, quite to dark to see actually. I could hear the faint moans of someone close to me. "Hello?" I called out.

"Raven?" It was Robin who answered me; his tone was stressed, as if he was hurt.

"Robin. Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't let it show in my voice, but I was truly worried that Robin would be injured, he is like a big brother to me, and I wouldn't even be in the Teen Titans without him.

"Ugg, I'm fine. Is there anyone else with you?"

I shook my head no, but remembering that he couldn't see me I answered. "Not that I know of. Do you have anything in that belt of yours that will help us see?"

"I think so, let me see." He grunted in pain as I heard him sift, most likely moving to a position to reach his belt. After a few moments of awkward silence, he finally spoke up. "Found it!" he said happily and I saw a small spark ignite, lighting what looked much like a cave.

I looked around it a moment and saw a small opening in the wall of the cave. _Must be a way out; or a way to find the others at least._ I thought. I then turned my attention to Robin, and was instantly stunned at the sight.

There was a small pool of blood around him; the sticky crimson colored liquid was spread over his suit. I walked closer to him, stunned beyond believe. I could finally make out the source of the crimson liquid; he had a large gash on the side of his torso. Along with this, there were cuts and scrapes covering his body, adding to the blood that was spilling onto the floor.

I knelt down beside him, my eyes wide and my breathing heavy. This wasn't like me; I never felt this scared when someone was hurt. Maybe it is because Robin and I are so close, so… connected.

"Raven, it's okay, I'm fine." Robin said to me, only adding to my emotions.

"You call this fine!" I said, raising my voice. Robin looked at me with wide eyes, confused at my outburst. It was then that I realized how badly I need to meditate. I took in a deep breath, calming my emotions. "I can fix most of your wounds, but that gash will not heal instantly. I am afraid that it is too deep, and it will have to do most of the healing on its own." I said calmly, kneeling down next to him and healing him with my powers. "I can however stop a majority of the bleeding."

"Thanks Raven." Robin said smiling up at me. "I can always count on you." I smiled back, receiving praise from him made me feel good. "Hey Raven do you know what happened?" he asked, his smile faltering.

My smile disappeared as well. "I only remember a little. I remember going to fight the Hive Five, when all the sudden the ground broke beneath us. All I remember after that is darkness."

Robin made a face; I couldn't tell if he was mad or disappointed in himself for losing against the Hive Five. I decided to feel his emotions instead, turned out it was a little bit of both. We sat there together a moment until he finally spoke up, his voice soft as he did so. "Umm, Rae, do you know where the others are?"

I bent my head downwards so that I was looking at the ground. "I do not, but I can sense their presence, they must be near."

"Then let's go find them." Robin tried with all he could to stand, but he was too weak.

I pushed him back down with my power so that he was lying upward on a rock. He protested at this action, but knowing when he had been defeated, quickly relaxed. "You are going to stay here." I said sternly "I am will be back very soon with the others." I took one of his light staffs to carry with me, as I began my departure.

He mumbled an agreement, putting on a show like he was so mad at having to stay, but I knew deep down that he was thankful for it; he was in no condition to move at the moment.

I found the others quickly, none of them were too badly hurt, they only had a few cuts which I was thankful for. If my power couldn't heal Robin all the way, no way would it have been able to heal a larger wound. When we got back to where Robin was laid up, I saw him carefully setting what little fire he had left into a pile of paper and a log. It ignited immediately and he smiled at his brilliance. "Where did you get the wood and paper?" I asked suspiciously.

"I had some paper with me in my belt," _M__an he has everything in that belt of his._ "and the wood was lying over there." he said sheepishly pointing to a spot that was an only little ways away from him. I glared at him a moment and he laughed, wincing in pain as he did.

The other Titans looked over at us confused. It was then that they noticed all the blood on Robin's suit. They gasped. "Friend Robin! Are you alright?" Starfire asked, I could just feel the fear and worry radiating off of her.

"Don't worry Star, I'm fine." he said, acting as if it was just a mere scratch. I rolled my eyes, typical Robin.

"Dude you call that fine!" Beast Boy asked, walking up to Robin and pointing at the large gash that was spread across his side.

"Yea man you need to see a doctor or something." said Cyborg. He said it in a joking manner, but I could also feel worry radiating off of him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, Raven fixed me up, so it won't be getting any worse." Robin said, now looking frustrated at his team, although I could tell he wasn't, he was enjoying the attention. "Let's call in the Titan's East for backup, my communicator is broken, does anybody still have theirs?" he asked.

We all check for ours, but they were either missing or broken. Cyborg had his, but he couldn't get a signal. "There is a way I can boast the signal from my power cells, but we might be here for a while."

"That will be fine, I am in no condition to move right now, it is better if we just stay put." Robin said.

We all sat around the small fire, I felt cozy, being here in the silence with friends. It was almost peaceful. Until Starfire broke it of course.

"On Tamaran," _Oh here she goes _"It is tradition to speak of one's past and family in such a predicament."

My eyes got wide of talking about my past before the Titans, I looked over at Robin and instantly I knew he felt the same way. I was the only one who knew his past, the trauma he went through at a young age, another reason we are so close. His face was paled and he had a blank face, he looked over at me and I pleaded with him with my eyes.

Finally he cleared his throat to speak. "Umm, Starfire, maybe it would be best if we didn't talk about our past." he said meekly. I smiled slightly at him, thankful that he spoke up before I had to.

Starfire looked hurt at Robin's comment "Do you not trust us friend Robin?"

Robin was taken aback by her words. "Of course I trust you. I trust all of you; some things are a little difficult to talk about is all." The others, including myself nodded in agreement, we all had trauma in our past lives, some worse than others.

"Some thinks it is better to talk about. Some thinks you must get off your chest to live happy lives. We are all friends, we have had much trauma in our lives, but do you not think that knowing about one another is the strongest point in friendship. Strongest point of a team." Starfire said this all sadly, I felt a longing toward her words, as if I too felt the need to share my past.

I looked around the room; each face was downcast, as if they were thinking of what to say. I beat them to it though. "I'll tell my story if you tell yours." I said gesturing to the entire group around me. Robin looked up at me, he looked sad to say the least, but at the same time, thankful for what I had said. He wanted to get his story of his chest as much as I did.

Starfire gleefully floated over to me and sat close to me. "I shall go first."

* * *

**A/N – **So what do you think : ) This beginning took a large turn in the other direction of the way I wanted it to start. I was going to have Starfire start right into her story but I decided not to. Gave ya'll some Robin and Raven fluffiness instead XD.

I really hoped you like it. I'll try to update soon.

Please review!


End file.
